pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: The Animated Series
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures is an animated show about the adventures of the plants from the Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare by Popcap. The show will consist of a story every episode instead of having a random plot each episode like many other shows. These plants all have backstories,personality and well character as well. The show will consist of Peashooter,Sunflower,Chomper and Cactus as the main characters. 2 being male and the other being female (for those who forgot, Cactus is female). (Note: PvZCC plants cannot appear but they can make cameo appearances as well. PvZ GW2 may appear LATER but for now they don't) (Another Note: Variants makes appearances in the shows as different entities/characters) Characters Peashooter Peashooter is a character that takes the role of the leader of the 4. He's also the one who runs in the line of fire, taking risks, but in the end he wins. Though not everytime, but he always has hope. When things are down and there is absoloutley no hope, he will do whatever he can if possible to save the gang. Even if they lose him. Peashooter is best friends with Chomper, friends with Sunflower and best friends with Cactus. Sunflower Sunflower is always trying to help. She's always trying to aide her teammates from injuries and damage. Though she knows she does a good job, but she's always wanted to dance, but she wanted to share her healing abilities with the best making her a nice help with the team. She is responsible for healing and such, but she always does her job. Sunflower is friends with Cactus and admires Peashooter's bravery, but she doesn't like Chomper's breath, or personality ."He just a bit rough, and mean along with bad breath." she says. As funny as it is, Peashooter never notices Sunflower's Admiration for his bravery. Cactus Cactus is a character that loves hiding and shooting. The feeling of taking out your enemy without them even knowing is very exciting for Cactus. She always takes out zombies when you least expect her too. She is very precise about her shooting,reloading and all the buisness though Cactus isn't perfect, she tries her best to impress Peashooter. That also worked as well. Cactus is always trying to take out as many zombies as possible, and trying to be perfect. They team even rumour she is better than Peashooter, but he doesn't care if he's the best or not for some reason. Chomper Chomper is very careful about what he gets into. He always buries himself underground and run away if someone finds him. He gets scared, but sometimes when he thinks he can handle something, he does too much. He tries to impress the team, but he is never sure if he does or not.Peashooter is glad to have someone who can eat zombies without trouble, but never tell chomper because it might egotize him easily, and mess up. That has happened before as a kid, though Peashooter knows Chomper even if they were a team in war. Chomper is glad to be friends with Peashooter. Episodes The Attack of Zomboss- Part One The Attack of Zomboss-Part Two (More coming soon)